Snow Rose
by RavenKnight89
Summary: It will spoil it if I summarized it


**Snow Rose**

It was dark outside, and snow flurried. A storm had hit Vale in a matter of hours. Citizens tried their best to get out of the snow, their vehicles were jammed in. Due to the snow. At Beacon, students stayed inside, chatting about the upcoming holidays. A girl in white walked past dozens of students, her sword sheathed by her waist. Her blue eyes were filled with worry, and fear. Her muscles tensed as a thought came to her head. '_She better not be...'_ Her pace quickened, using her arms to lightly push people out of the way. '_Oh god, please...'_

Soon, it came to a hard shove, as she grimaced, she caught a few other's attention. But, she didn't care, not even when they called her name. "Weiss...?!" The girl reached the door, she opened it, she gave away to a full on sprint. Knowing the storm hadn't past yet. Her heart, and mind were set on one single thing. One single person. '_Dammit! Dammit!' _Weiss thought as she began to struggle through the deep snow, she could feel it sink into her bones as every stride she made.

The tree's blew with the wind, making it impossible for her to see. The snow blew in her face, getting into her eyes. They watered a bit, but it didn't stop her. Weiss couldn't allow herself to dawdle any longer. "Let her okay..." She muttered in between breaths. She kept on running, until something caught her eye. A glimpse of red laid in the snow, followed by a crimson color. A girl in red in black laid in the white, while blood oozed from the wound, a weapon impaled her, causing her to let out a small cry.

Far from her, a person in dark had his back against the tree, and with a hole deep in his chest. Weiss looked down at the younger girl, and her eyes began to water, thus falling from her cheeks. She sobbed as her arms brought the body close to her. Weiss removed the weapon, and looked down at the girls face. She could feel her heart crack as memories flashed through her mind, causing her to let out a moan of sadness toward the night sky.

"Please don't take her away... From me... I... I... Care abou... About her too much..." Her voice cracked. "Ruby, please... Don't do this to me..." She pleaded as she caressed her face. Than, she felt a pang of realization hit her heart. 'Ruby is gone...' Weiss didn't want to believe that, but there were no signs of her life light. She nuzzled her face into the crook of the girls neck, breathing in her scent for one last time.

"Weiss...?" Looking up, she could see a silver eyes peer out just a crack. Joy filled her heart, before she tightened her embrace lightly. Her sobs pierced through the hollow night, and the raging storm. Than she heard Ruby murmur. "Your crying... It's the first time I have ever heard you cry..." Her voice was weak, the amount of blood she lost began to make her feel tired.

"I'm sorry.. I was thinking too brash..." She was caught off by pair of soft, warm lips upon her own. Ruby felt her cheeks warm up a bit, confused as she was, but slowly gave into the other girls kiss.

_'I have died everyday, waiting for you'_

The younger girl weakly tried to move her arms to wrap them around the girls neck. When she met Weiss, she thought she was a snotty rich girl. After awhile, she began to learn she trapped herself in a shell, to avoid anymore heart break after a lose of a family member. Than, she remembered when she began to fall for the heiress.

As they sat in each other's embrace, underneath the dark sky, the storm had died, and the star's shined brightly. They looked into each others eyes, before saying three simple words.

"I love you..." Weiss had said.

"I love you..."

They kissed once again, feeling each other's warmth as the night went on.

'And I'll love you for a thousand more...'

**The end.**

**Hey, micro here! Been a while since I was on here! I abandoned dream or destiny. This short story is about how love can triumph over the most sad & bitter times.**

**But, I wish you could enjoy the short story. See ya next time.**

**Micro Out! :p**


End file.
